


(you're) brighter than sunshine.

by orphan_account



Series: be my pet [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, pet seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungwoo, maybe a workaholic?, takes Seungyoun home.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: be my pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572082
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	(you're) brighter than sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> i got encouraged reading the comments on my last fic so i spent almost the entire day writing and editing this kdjfks thank you for the kudos and kind words ;; today's note:  
> 
>
>> \- Seungyoun is a mix but I switch back and forth between fox and cat because it's too long and awkward to write out otherwise, and he's often called kitten for the sexual connotations. I’m sorry.  
> \- It's hinted heavily in the story that Seungyoun was treated unkindly by his previous owners and the workers at the pet place, but it's not explicitly stated, and Seungwoo is the sweetest. But please let me know if I should add any warnings; tagging is really hard?  
> \- That's all, hope you like it. :)

The first thing that Seungwoo notices when he helps Seungyoun stand up is that he’s  _ tall. _ Almost as tall as Seungwoo, despite the fact that Seungyoun is slouching, shoulders drawn inwards and posture hunched like he was trying to make himself look smaller. 

Not that he needed too: his wide shoulders led to sharp collarbones and a narrow waist, shadows of his ribcage showing above his flat stomach. His butt and thighs were plump in nature, but his long legs were so slender that Seungwoo thought he could even pick him up with one hand.

The worker clears his throat, distracting Seungwoo from his thoughts. 

“Sir, someone will prepare your pet and his kit so that you’ll be able to take him home today. If you don’t mind following me back to the lobby, I will help you finalize your purchase and paperwork.”

Seungwoo just wants to take Seungyoun with him now, unsure what kind of preparation was required of the hybrid, but Jinhyuk’s words from before rang through his mind.  _ Be professional, _ he thinks to himself and answers, “That’s fine. Thank you for your help.”

He gives Seungyoun’s hand a squeeze before following the worker out of the playroom. When the door closes behind them, the worker presses a button besides the keypad. Seungwoo watches a door that he didn’t notice before open at the back of the room. 

The worker ushers him down the hallway and Seungwoo turns to go, but not without seeing two other workers come in and take Seungyoun. The cat’s golden eyes follow him the entire time, as if begging for him not to leave, before they disappear from view.

The walk and elevator ride down to the ground floor is filled with chatter from the worker, but Seungwoo is unable to focus on it. It’s not until the other man starts talking about Seungyoun that he zeros back in on the conversation.

“All of our pets are microchipped. Seungyoun has had other owners before, so you might have to retrain him on things you don’t like. In our complimentary take-home kit, there are various tools you can use, such as the flogger. From what I’ve experienced though, Seungyoun needs a firmer hand.”

Seungwoo’s face hardens at the comment, fists clenched at his sides. There’s no way they treat all the hybrids like this: Jinhyuk would’ve said something about Wooseok otherwise, so  _ why? _

The worker continues, oblivious, “You can call us if you have any problems, and all purchases come with a three weeks, money back guarantee.” He wraps up just as they reach the white lobby, leading him to one of the cubicles located past the receptionist’s desk.

From there, it’s a gruelling half hour of paperwork. He swipes his card once, and signs document after document. The agreements are all explained to him: non-disclosure, transferring of ownership, liability, insurance, and so forth. By the time he’s done, he’s drained and wired up at the same time. He just wants to go home.

As if on cue, footsteps approach him from behind. Seungwoo stands and spins around as the worker gathers all the papers, putting Seungwoo’s copies into a folder for him. Seungyoun is being led by one of the workers from earlier, a leash attached to the baby blue collar around Seungyoun’s neck. 

The hybrid’s head was bowed again, probably mortified to be exposed in such a large space. Seungwoo felt his blood boiling once more; the younger boy wasn’t even given shoes, still dressed in skimpy underwear, also a light shade of blue. Nothing but that and the collar.  _ What did they spend so long preparing? _ he thought angrily.

“Are we free to leave?” he asks.

“Yes, sir,” the man besides Seungyoun answers. “Your pet has been cleaned thoroughly, and prepared so you can enjoy him without any further trouble. Please take this kit as well.” Seungwoo is handed a black briefcase, the folder being tucked inside, and then Seungyoun’s leash. Seungwoo’s jaw tightens when Seungyoun stumbles forward with the unexpected movement. 

He forces a smile and thanks the workers. Taking Seungyoun’s hand with the one that was holding the leash, the leather pressed between both their fingers, Seungwoo quickly guides them out of the building. He waits until the solid colored doors swing shut behind them before he turns to Seungyoun, quickly setting the briefcase down and shrugging off his long coat.

Seungyoun’s head jerks up when the warm material is swung over his shoulders, wide eyes looking up at Seungwoo beneath his lashes. 

“Sorry I couldn’t do this earlier,” Seungwoo murmurs, focusing on buttoning up the coat, uncaring that Seungyoun didn’t move his arms into the coat sleeves. “I can’t believe they didn’t give you any clothes or shoes. So unreasonable.”

They were thankfully in a secluded part of town, and at an hour where most people were in school or at work. Seungwoo glances around quickly before putting both hands on Seungyoun’s shoulders and telling him, “Wait here. I’m just going to go get the car.”

He was worried, of course, as he quickly walked to where his car was parked a couple of streets away. There was nothing stopping Seungyoun from running off, despite the microchip, or from someone else seeing him and taking him. More than that, he just didn’t want to leave the hybrid alone. The cold wind bit at his cheeks as he picked up his pace, almost jogging. Seungyoun’s eyes in the playroom as he walked away wouldn’t leave his mind.

It takes maybe seven minutes before he throws his car in park in front of the building and turns on the hazard lights. He rushes out and around the car. Seungyoun is right where he left him, crouched down and hugging the briefcase to his chest, looking lost. Seungwoo feels his heart seize in his chest, taking in his bare toes and how the other’s ears are drooping forward. It shouldn’t be possible to care so much about someone he just met. 

Seungyoun straightens up when he sees Seungwoo, and Seungwoo offers him a smile. “Let’s go home.” 

He carefully approaches Seungyoun, not wanting him to walk on the gravel road. The hybrid doesn’t even flinch as he’s scooped up bridal style, but he trembles slightly when Seungwoo shifts to get a firm grip under his thighs, holding him close with one arm so he can open the car door with the other. 

Seungyoun squirms a little in the passenger seat after Seungwoo sets him down. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow curiously but figures it’s because he’s not used to being in a car, taking the briefcase to put it on the floor and buckling Seungyoun’s seatbelt for him.

The car ride isn’t too long, and Seungyoun spends the time staring out the car window with wide eyes. Seungwoo smiles to himself, and leaves him be. Soft classical music drifts from the stereo, a playlist Seungwoo put together himself.

Expertly parking in the garage of his apartment’s building, Seungwoo turns off the car and gathers his belongings, then goes around to Seungyoun’s side. Seungyoun huffs when he’s picked up again, and Seungwoo thinks,  _ does he want to walk? But there might be broken glass. _ “Sorry, just a little longer,” he offers. 

Seungyoun hides his face in Seungwoo’s neck in response, ears twitching. They ride the elevator up to the 11th floor, Seungyoun’s soft pants fanning against Seungwoo’s skin. Seungwoo considers the weight in his arms; the kitten is so light, really a lot lighter than someone his height should be.

He puts Seungyoun down when they get to his door so he can unlock it. His apartment is located near his work and overlooks a part of Han River, with three (unnecessary) bedrooms and an open kitchen-living room layout. He shares the floor with one other apartment, but he’s never met his neighbor despite exchanging welcome gifts outside each other’s doors when he first moved in. 

Seungyoun looks around curiously from the doorway when Seungwoo ushers him inside, but he doesn’t move away from Seungwoo as the older male takes off his shoes. The hybrid cutely still has his arms inside Seungwoo’s coat, the sleeves hanging limply. Seungwoo unbuttons the coat for him, but leaves it around Seungyoun’s shoulders in case he’s cold. 

The collar and leash draw his attention to Seungyoun’s pale neck and chest, but he looks away from Seungyoun’s pink nipples to unclip the leather rope. He drops the leash onto the floor and steers Seungyoun to the couch with a gentle hand.

Seungyoun hovers awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what Seungwoo wants him to do, but sits when Seungwoo pats the cushion, turning on the sofa so they faced each other. 

Squirming again, the hybrid bunches the material of Seungwoo’s coat over his lap with small hands. Seungwoo doesn’t notice, watching Seungyoun’s warm eyes dart around the room.

“First things first. Can you understand me?” Seungwoo starts.

Seungyoun’s eyes focus on his, and he gives a small nod.

“Can you talk?”

Another shy nod. Seungwoo looks at him encouragingly, and Seungyoun continues, “A little.”

Seungyoun’s voice is surprisingly high-toned, and so sweet. Seungwoo smiles, pleased. “Say your name, sweetie.”

“Seungyoun,” he answers easily.

“I’m Seungwoo. I’ll be taking care of you from now on, okay?”

“Seung… Woo? O-owner?”

Seungwoo hums, still smiling softly. “Yes, kitten. You can let me know if you need anything.”

Seungyoun gulps, looking like he wants to say more, but just nods again in response. 

“Anything at all,” Seungwoo repeats, raising a hand to softly pet Seungyoun’s ears. His smile grows to a grin when Seungyoun flushes under his touch. “Let’s go get you settled in.”

The coat falls from Seungyoun’s shoulders when Seungwoo pulls him up, holding his hand and taking him to the bathroom. He sits Seungyoun down on top of the toilet cover, Seungyoun’s head tilting up to look at him as he moves around, and fills a basin with warm water.

He places the basin on the floor, and kneels on one leg to gently place Seungyoun’s feet in to soak. He softly rubs at the hybrid’s heels and toes, cleaning any dirt that could’ve gotten on there, and massaging the underside of his foot.

Seungyoun’s leg jerks when Seungwoo hits a ticklish spot, splashing a little bit of water onto Seungwoo’s pants. The hybrid gasps loudly, making Seungwoo look up.

“S-sorry!” The fox rushes out, ears trembling. “I’ll be good!”

Seungwoo frowns, and Seungyoun cowers back even more, legs flexing in Seungwoo’s hold like he wants to hide. “Sweetie, you don’t need to apologize.”

The hybrid’s bottom lip wobbles, and Seungwoo tries to school his expression.  _ What did they do to him? _

“Promise. It’s okay, see? I’m not mad,” he says, rubbing soothing circles on Seungyoun’s ankle. Seungyoun seems to relax marginally at that, so Seungwoo leans forward to press a brief kiss to his knee. He finishes up quickly, drying Seungyoun’s legs with a towel, and straightens up. He dumps the dirty water into the bathtub to drain, and turns back to Seungyoun.

The hybrid is still tense, biting at his lips and not making eye-contact with Seungwoo. Under the harsh bathroom lights, it’s overly apparent how naked the younger boy is. 

Seungyoun whimpers when Seungwoo tilts his chin up, the older’s hand going to his neck. He squeezes his eyes shut, but Seungwoo’s fingers only work at the buckles of his thick collar.

“This must be so uncomfortable,” Seungwoo says mostly to himself. “We can pick out a new one that you like, together. If you want one.” Seungyoun’s eyes open at Seungwoo’s words, staring disbelievingly up at him. The collar falls away from Seungyoun’s skin, leaving faint pink marks. Seungwoo tosses it into the very bottom drawer of the sink cabinet, with the rest of his useless junk.

“We should eat soon,” Seungwoo sighs. “Clothes, then food.”

In a daze, Seungyoun follows Seungwoo out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Seungwoo opens the door next to the bathroom and says, “This is going to be your room.” He points to the door across from them, “And that one is mine. The one at the end of the hall is a guest room, but you can go into any room you like.”

Seungyoun enters his room cautiously, gaping at all the furniture inside. 

“S-seungyoun’s bed?”

Seungwoo tilts his head, resting it against the doorway and crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes. I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure how to decorate the room so I asked for help last minute.”

The hybrid bites his lip again, before turning to Seungwoo. He takes Seungwoo by surprise, dropping to his knees and crawling over to where Seungwoo is leaning against the doorway. The fox nuzzles into Seungwoo’s pants, tail swinging behind him, and looks up Seungwoo with big eyes.

“Thank you, master.”

Seungwoo blinks down at him, blood running cold past the hot flush of desire. Seungyoun looks startled when Seungwoo crouches down and cups his face in his large palms. 

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Whoever owned Seungyoun in the past doesn’t deserve him. “Now let’s get you dressed and have dinner, okay? I don’t have any clothes for you yet, so you’re going to have to borrow mine. Give me just a second.” 

Getting up to go grab some clothes from his closet, Seungwoo misses the hurt expression that passes the kitten’s face. When he comes back, Seungyoun is sitting demurely on the edge of the bed. He remains expressionless as Seungwoo helps him into a soft black turtleneck and loose sleep pants, the older male unsure of how comfortable it would be for Seungyoun’s tail. They would have to go shopping soon.

Despite that, Seungyoun looked really cute and tiny in his clothes. Seungwoo wasn’t much taller, but his frame was larger and with more muscle mass. The sleeves of the sweater almost entirely covered Seungyoun’s small hands, and the dark material went well with his ruffled black hair, the cuffs of his pants pooling around bony ankles.

Seungyoun pouts at him, probably not familiar with wearing so many clothes, especially if the way he was dressed inside the playroom was any testament. 

“You look adorable,” Seungwoo ends up saying aloud. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles up when Seungyoun sulks even more. 

The thought of food seems to perk him up though. Seungwoo reheats the beef stew left for him from his mom's last visit, humming softly. Seungyoun sits on the barstool at the kitchen island, leaning forward as he tries to look into the pot. His antics make Seungwoo laugh.

“You must be very hungry,” Seungwoo comments, plating the hot soup into two bowls.

The remark makes Seungyoun draw back, fiddling with his hands. “Not really,” he replies, despite his actions a minute ago.

Seungwoo smiles kindly at him and places the bowl in front of him with a spoon. He takes the seat adjacent to him, pulling a barstool to the corner of the table and putting down his own bowl of soup. Their knees touch under the countertop, and Seungwoo pats Seungyoun’s thigh comfortingly. “I’m hungry too, so dig in. Just be careful, it’s hot.”

Seungyoun watches Seungwoo blow his soup to cool it down and take a bite before he picks up his spoon. The food looks good, and smells even better. The hybrid quickly blows his own spoonful before stuffing it in his mouth. 

Seungwoo watches him eat with a smile, chewing his food slowly. It's been a long time since he's had dinner with someone like this, always attending business meetings at fancy restaurants or eating lunch with his family when he had time. Seungyoun doesn’t even look up, so focused on his food, and he quickly finishes his bowl.

It’s only then that the hybrid notices how fast he ate, and a pink flush spreads over his cheeks in embarrassment. “S-sorry,” he stutters.

Seungwoo grins when Seungyoun looks shyly up at him, fondly petting the other’s head. “Don’t be. You should eat more.”

Seungyoun glances at the pot still on the stove, but quickly looks away and shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says, “Seungyoun will be good. Not fat.” The last word is said so quietly that Seungwoo has to crane to hear him. When he does, the smile slips from his face, and he gets up.

Spooning more food into Seungyoun’s bowl, he places it back in front of the younger boy and looks at him sternly. “Good boys get to eat as much as they want. And you’ve been nothing but good for me, Seungyoun.” 

That disbelieving look again. Seungwoo wishes he could wipe it away. “Really?” Seungyoun asks, like he’s testing him or something.

It would be unfair if Seungyoun thought he was mad at him, even though Seungwoo was mad. Mad at the circumstances, mad at the people that made Seungyoun think he was anything but good and beautiful. So Seungwoo just smiles and nods, going back to his meal like nothing was wrong. After a moment, Seungyoun picks up his spoon and continues eating, but slower than before.

When they finish their food, Seungwoo puts everything that needs to be cleaned in the dishwasher and leftovers in the fridge. Seungyoun is a constant presence nearby, cat eyes following his movements. 

Seungwoo thinks he could get addicted to such attention, feeling the stare like a caress on his face or a kiss on his neck.

He dims the lights but doesn’t turn them off completely, knowing that Seungyoun wasn't used to the space yet. “Time to wash up and get some rest,” he says gently, indicating for the younger to follow him. Seungwoo turns around and walks down the hallway after making sure that Seungyoun was close behind.

He jolts in surprise when small fingers wrap around his. Stopping in the middle of the hall, he looks back to see Seungyoun staring up at him. The kitten’s hands squeeze his nervously, the first genuine point of contact that Seungyoun has initiated with him. Seungwoo’s breath catches, noticing how Seungyoun’s eyes glowed in the dim lighting.

There’s a pretty blush on his face, but he looks determined to hold Seungwoo’s gaze. 

“Thanks, Woo,” the hybrid whispers.

Then, like a flower blooming, Seungyoun smiles, brighter than sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> cue, brighter than sunshine by aqualung. i didn't think about the song until i was trying to title this fic, but it's oddly fitting so please listen to it! xx


End file.
